


"If you're a bird, I'm a bird." *-*

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :'), Bellamy PoV, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, The Notebook AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say I’m a bird." Clarke squealed with excitement as yet another wave sprayed cold water on her skin. </p>
<p>"No." was all Bellamy replied, failing to keep a happy smile from curling at the corners of his mouth - the only person to blame for that was her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If you're a bird, I'm a bird." *-*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble AU, which I just randomly thought of, remembering one of my favorite scenes, so I rewrote it just a tiny bit with LOTS of Bellarke-feels pulsing in my veins :D
> 
> Enjoy *_*

"Say I’m a bird." Clarke squealed with excitement as yet another wave sprayed cold water on her skin.

"No." was all Bellamy replied, failing to keep a happy smile from curling at the corners of his mouth - the only person to blame for that was her.

And to convince him of the idea, she started flapping her arms, imitating the seagulls that she had just scared away.

“Don’t do it.” He warned, knowing what she was about to do, however he struggled a bit to fight laughter.

 "Say it!" _Oh God, she was so demanding. But stunning,_ Bellamy thought.

"Stop. Relax." One moment later, shortly after those words had been said, she tackled him, and it was surprising that she actually almost knocked him out of balance, yet she landed, laughing in his arms.

_He could stare at her all day._

Lifting Clarke up, he gave in: “You’re a bird.” Finally, he got a reward for being the weakest boyfriend on the planet, when she pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"Now say you’re a bird, too." She had got to be kidding him, but oh well.

_"If you’re a bird, I’m a bird."_


End file.
